You Belong With Me
by tanooklezz-xx
Summary: Nate has been Alex's best friend forever. He's been her shoulder to cry and laugh on and he doesn't mind but what if Nate wants to be more than friends? And he's worried that Alex doesn't feel the same way. R&R!
1. A Loser and a Band Geek

I decided to rewrite most of my stories cause I think that they were really really bad so I started on this story first because I already know what's going to happen to it (since it's based on Taylor Swift's song and video) so it'll be easier to write and finish. Expect to get the rewrite of Chapter 2 write after this! and I'll be posting Chapter 3 soon. I'm planning on finishing all my stories so I can start on new ones. It'd be better that way don't cha think? :D

Anyway when I re-read I noticed that I put Shane and Nate in the same grade but Shane is supposedly older. So let's just pretend that Shane failed a grade or something so that it would make more sense.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the plot, or the song used in this story. Some parts of the plot are mine though but it's still mostly based on Taylor Swift's video.**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, You're upset  
You're going off about something that he said  
He doesnt have the same humour like I do_

"Good Morning Mrs. Russo." I greeted politely. She looked up at me and gave me a warm motherly smile.

"Well, good morning to you too Nate! Alex is up in her room. Don't forget to knock!"

I laughed and said, "No worries Mrs. Russo. I won't."

I made my way up to the subway station's stairway and crossed the living room, said a brief 'Good morning' to Mr. Russo, and walked the hallway to Alex's room. As I got nearer to the door I could hear her arguing with someone. I sighed.

_It's probably Nick or Riley…or whoever she's going out with._

The usual feeling of jealousy and bitterness filled me like it usually does when it comes to Alex's boyfriends. I forced myself to concentrate and knock on her door.

"Just watch what you're saying next time okay?! Fine, bye!"

The door opens and there comes Alex, glaring at the phone in her hand. She looks up at me and smiles my special and favorite smile.

"Nate! I didn't know you were coming. Come in!" She gushed and gives me a hug. I laughed at her reaction and ignored the thumping in my chest, which usually happens when Alex and I happen to have any kind of physical contact. I walked over to her computer table and sat on her spindly chair.

"Who were you on the phone with?" I asked. _Please let it be one of her friends_, I prayed in my head.

"Oh it was just Dean. He made some stupid joke that wasn't even slightly funny so I blew up on him." She explained.

_Oh, so it's Dean that she's with now_, I thought.

I sat on her bed and looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"What was the joke?"

She frowned and said, "Well it's not much of a joke but more like making fun of people."

Why do I have a random feeling I know who 'people' is? Or is it are? Whatever.

"People? Who people?"

She kept looking at her shoes and kept her gaze away from mine. Yep thought so.

"Is it me?" I asked.

She looked up at me and grimaced. She nodded.

"That's why I was so mad at him! He called you a 'band geek' and a 'loser' which you're so not!" She explained.

"Well, maybe he was right about the band geek part." I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You're not a band geek."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to be mad at him about that. Everybody in the school thinks I'm both."

"I don't."

"That's because you're special Lexi." I said. She shot me a dirty look.

"I don't mean it like that! I mean that you're my best friend… which makes you special?" I ended lamely, making it more like a question than an explanation.

_Gosh Nate you __**are**__ a loser_, I thought.

"Good thing I know what you're talking about or I would have been really offended." Alex chuckled. _She's so cute_, I thought.

"Yay me!" I said and clapped my hands fast and jumped up and down in my seat, just like London from Suite Life. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"You are such a dork!"

"True, but I'm your dork." I said with a grin.

"Yep! My best dork friend ever!" She agreed.

_And that's all I will ever be_, I thought glumly.

"So do you have a date to the prom yet?" Alex asks. Alex wouldn't usually go to the prom, but the success of last year's anti-prom (thrown by Alex and Harper, of course) made her want to go to the actual prom, believing that she would be doing the opposite of everybody else (much to Mitchie's and Harper's delight).

"What? Isn't the prom like 2 months away?" I asked confused.

"So? People start looking for dates at least 5 months before."

"Really? Does that mean you already have a date?" I tried really hard not to look crestfallen when I said it.

"Well, Dean didn't really ask but I guess it's expected we're gonna go together since we're a couple you know?" She replied unsurely.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean."

"Anyway you didn't answer my question. Who're you planning on going with? I mean, Harper's already asked Zeke, with great difficulty of course, and Mitchie still needs to ask someone which I'm currently helping her on so you might as well be added to the list."

"Actually I don't think I'm going to the prom."

Alex stared at me like I've just grown an extra head.

"What? Why!?"

I jumped at her sudden hysterics.

"I don't know! I guess I just don't see a point in going. Besides I don't think anyone would want to go with me."

"Are you insane? Any girl would be lucky to go with you! C'mon tell me who you want to go with and maybe I can set her up with you."

I looked away from her and fidgeted in my seat.

"Um, she's already taken."

"Really? That stinks." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah I know. Anyway I can't go since I have band practice at that time." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Can't you reschedule? I mean you can still go even without a date."

Trust Alex to never let something go.

"I can't. We have a gig the next day so we really need the practice."

"But isn't Shane going to the prom? He's not going to miss his last chance to show off his 'perfect' self to the girls."

"Shane's practicing with us before the prom then he's leaving and we're going to get someone else to play his parts until he gets back. Jason just came back from college so he's going to need a lot of practice. Plus I'm the writer and producer so I need to be there and smooth everything out."

I hope she buys it this time. I really don't want to go if I'm not going with her.

"Ugh fine. It won't be any fun without you though." She pouted. She looked at me and used her "puppy dog" face. She knows I can't resist that! I quickly turned away from her and turned her computer on.

"You'll have fun without me Lexi. You're just a fun person, you can't help it," I logged on my msn account to check if anyone was on. Well I wasn't really checking, I was just pretending to do something to distract myself, "Besides Mitchie's going to be there and Shane's probably going to hit on her every minute he can. That should be pretty entertaining to watch. While you're at it why don't you set them up?"

Alex frowned, even when she's not smiling she looks adorable. _Ugh, stop it Nate!_

"But we're seniors now and if you don't go to this prom that would mean you'll never go to a prom ever!" She argued.

"Maybe I'll get in to the Guinness for being the only guy who didn't go to his own senior prom." I joked. I gave her my goofy grin which I knew she couldn't resist. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well I've still got 2 months. I'll find a way to convince you then."

"Good luck with that." I said, sticking my tongue at her. She blew a raspberry at me.

I laughed, "We're so childish."

"You started it!" She said mockingly.

I grinned and said, "There's always a first for everything huh?" Which is true, since I'm usually the typical 'serious' kind of guy and it's only around Alex and my brothers that I can really bring out my silly side.

"You wanna play counter strike?" She asked giddily.

"Oh you are so on!" I said.

"Excellent! Hang on let me go get Justin's computer."

"And by get you mean steal right?"

"You know me too well. Oh and Mitchie's coming over so if you wanna invite that silly brother of yours then go ahead." She winked and left the room.

I closed my eyes as I heard the door close behind her. Being Alex's best friend isn't exactly an easy job. She was pretty, nice (well, she has her moments), outgoing and outspoken, friendly, and pretty much all in all amazing, which makes her every guy's dream girl.

Unfortunately for me it makes it a lot harder to try to tell her how I feel because of the competition between those guys especially Dean Moriarty. He was popular, handsome (in girls' opinions, not mine), team captain for the basketball team and a typical bad boy that girls usually go for.

I can't believe that a jerk like him can get a girl like my Lexi. I asked her about it once and she told me that it was all a façade and that he was actually a really nice guy. Yeah, right, the guy who scares the living daylights to us "band geeks" is a really nice guy.

"Hey I got the computer! Let's play." Alex exclaimed enthusiastically.

I opened my eyes and looked at the amazing girl beaming up at me. I can't help myself but I am seriously in love with Alex Russo.


	2. Just Friends

Yay Chapter 2 is now a lot longer than I originally intended it to be! lol I was debating on whether I should take the flashback out or not but decided to keep it in because I thought it was kinda cute despite the cheesiness. I added some things in it too so I think it's a lot better than it used to be.

I haven't finished Chapter 3 yet but I'm getting there and I hope that you guys like this because I'm kind of starting to xD

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one. Don't own Spongebob and all the songs and bands used in this story.**

* * *

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like_

It's Tuesday, my favorite day of the week. I don't really know why since most people hate Tuesdays 'cause it's after Mondays and it's usually the day where we get the most homework, but I've always liked Tuesdays. Homework doesn't bother me since I do most of my work in class. People think I'm weird that way but I get more extra time to do whatever I want so ha! Yeah, okay I'm definitely going crazy.

Anyway good things usually happen to me on Tuesdays. Yeah, it's a bit weird on how I notice these things but I am a bit of a loser so it's completely understandable.

I was doing the 'typical Nate' routine, with a notebook, couple of pieces of crumpled paper and a pencil in front of me with guitar in hand, trying to write a song to complete our set during our band's gig. So far I was getting nowhere. My brain was blank and all I can think about is about how _my Alex_ (she would kill me if I ever called her that. She doesn't like to be talked about as if she was an object. But I mean this in the most affectionate way) is going to prom with bad boy _Dean Moriarty_.

I suddenly felt very nostalgic and since the thought of 'the evil boyfriend' is making my blood boil, I decided to look at my old photo albums to calm me down. Most of the pictures in there were with my family, Mitchie, Harper and of course Alex. I spotted a picture of Alex and I by the sandbox with a finished castle beside us. We were both wearing crowns and had our arms around each other with big grins on our faces. I smiled fondly and started thinking about the day Alex and I first met each other.

_-Flashback- (Nate and Alex are 6, Shane is 7, and Jason is 9)_

"_Shane! Jason! I wanna play!" Nate whined._

_Nate was hopelessly trying to intercept passes that Shane and Jason were making to each other but he was at least a foot and a half shorter than they were so it was nearly impossible._

"_You know what you gotta do to play Natey! Just catch the ball and we'll let you play." Shane teased._

"_But you guys are throwing it too high!" Nate complained. He was out of breath and tired from jumping up and down so much. His green shirt was getting a bit wet from sweating and his khaki shorts had smudges of dirt from tripping because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going._

"_Well then I guess that means you're gonna have to learn how to fly then." Jason joked. Nate glared at him and walked away._

_**Fine, I will learn how to fly**__, He thought._

_Nate walked to the park and looked around for a high spot to stand in. He decided to go on the monkey bars and climbed up. _

_**Okay, now I have to flap my arms and then I'll fly**__, He thought._

_Nate spread his arms wide and was about to jump when he heard someone say, "What are you doing?" _

_Lucky thing was Nate was not a very jumpy kid so he didn't fall off the monkey bars in surprise. He looked down and saw a girl in pig tails wearing a worn out power ranger shirt and dirty pants and she was looking up at him curiously._

"_I'm learning how to fly." He responded._

"_Really? Any luck on that?" She asked._

"_Well, I was just about to try till you asked me what I was doing." Nate said._

"_Oh I'm sorry. I was just worried because my mommy and daddy told me it was dangerous to jump off high places."_

"_They said that? Why?" He asked curiously. Nate had dropped his arms and sat on a bar and started swinging his legs back and forth while looking down at the girl in front of him._

"_I was trying to learn how to fly too. My daddy caught me before I hit the ground though. He said I could have been really hurt." She explained._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yup! And my daddy never lies. Why are you trying to learn how to fly?" She asks._

"_My brother told me to." Nate shrugged._

"_Oh brothers are annoying! I have two and Justin always makes fun of me and Max does nothing but drool and cry." She said grinning at me._

"_My brothers are mean. They never let me play with them." Nate said sadly. He had climbed down the monkey bars and was standing in front of the girl._

"_That's sad. Do you want to play with me? I don't have a sister to play with and my brother won't let me play with his action figures and he barely goes outside because he likes to read that big book with numbers in it, so I think you'll do."_

"_Are you calling me a girl?" _

"_No, what I mean was you can be my new playmate."_

"_Oh, ok sure. My name's Nate Gray. What's yours?" Nate asked._

"_Hi Nate Gray. Nice to meet you! I'm Alex Russo." She grinned and raised her right hand. He looked at it curiously and gave her a questioning look._

"_Give me a high five!" She ordered. Nate grinned at her and did what he was told._

"'_Cause hugs are so overrated." She laughed and started chasing Nate around the park._

_-End Flashback-_

I chuckled fondly at how Justin was already a nerd in such an early age. Alex was the same as she was when we were 6 years old, a bit more evil than before, but still the same Alex I know and love. I sighed irritated and forced myself to concentrate. I was trying really hard to write a song for the band's gig. I mean, we can't exactly go on stage with only half a set planned. That's just dumb.

I crossed over my room and played Whoa Oh by Forever the Sickest Kids. They're me and Alex's favorite band. Well, her favorite band is Paramore and mine is Fall Out Boy (**AN: **not really sure what his favorite band is but Nick Jonas does like Fall Out Boy) but they're the only band we both like on the same level. Dean hates them though; he likes to listen to rap like Lil Pain or Soldier Boy or whatever the heck their names were.

After spending 30 minutes hopelessly trying to get my brain to come up with something, I got up and headed downstairs to get me a glass of milk.

"Hey little brotha! What's up?" Shane asked. I put my glass down and looked at him strangely.

"Nothing, just trying to write a song."

"Dude that's not called nothing. Just say 'Just trying to write a song' it makes much more sense that way." He criticized.

"Since when did you try to make sense out of things? You don't think remember?" I reminded him. He put a hand on his chest trying to look hurt.

"Ouch! Nate you're a meanie."

"And you just realized that now?"

Instead of answering, Shane took my glass of milk and stuck his tongue out at me and went to the living room to watch SpongeBob. I swear he was dropped on the head as a baby.

I went back up to my room and decided on brainstorming ideas for a song. Before I could start writing, I heard Hayley William's voice blaring out from outside. I looked up and saw Alex waving frantically at me from her room. I laughed out loud and waved back. It was really convenient that our rooms' balconies were across each other. We used to climb the tree near it to get to each others' rooms but we got caught and are now banned to use it.

Alex was writing something on her drawing pad, it was a way for us to communicate to each other without having to call and risk having our conversations heard by others (we couldn't risk it anymore after what her dad and little brother did). We even use songs so the other can tell if a 'note' is being sent. Alex's song is Born For This by Paramore and mine is Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy (**AN: **Random song)

Alex held up her drawing pad and it said: **(Alex's is normal and Nate's is italicized.)**

'What'cha doing?'

I picked up my drawing pad off my computer table and wrote:

'_Just trying to write a song_'

'What's it about?'

'_Idk yet.'_

'Don't worry you'll think of something.'

I grinned at her and wrote:

'_Thanks_'

She grinned back and replied

'You're welcome.'

She held up another note.

'I have to go. See you tmrw ;)'

'_Bye_'

I wrote something on another sheet as fast as I could but when I looked up she had already closed her curtains. I sighed and threw my drawing pad aside. I grabbed my notebook and started writing a song.

After a couple of minutes of writing, proofreading and finishing up the music, I decided to play the whole song to see what it sounded like.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

_I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

_La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends_

I played the last chord and sighed dramatically.

"Hey that's pretty good little brother.

I looked up and saw Shane entering my room while eating a banana

"Thanks." I replied sadly. I usually would have been annoyed with Shane just bursting in to my room without knocking but I was too depressed to dwell on it. Shane had apparently caught on to my mood. He may be dense, but he _is_ my brother.

"Can I guess who that song was about?"

"Go ahead. Take a shot."

"Is it Alex?" He answered bluntly.

"Good guess." I replied.

"Dude when are you going to tell her that you like her?"

"I don't know. Probably never."

"Why?"

"Do you know who she's dating right now? Dean Moriarty! Basketball captain and most popular g---," Shane cleared his throat loudly. I rolled my eyes, "_**Second**_ most popular guy in the school! Alex would never choose me over him."

"Nate if that's what you think, then you don't know Alex at all. You know she doesn't care about things like that. She cares about personality and not some stupid status."

"When did you get so smart?" I grumbled.

"DJ Danga has his moments." Shane bragged.

"And you just ruined it," I stated, "Anyway I'll be fine. She's my best friend and it's probably just some stupid crush. You know me I'll find someone else to like in no time.

Shane looked at me unbelievably for a minute and said, "If you say so. But I think you're making a huge mistake by not telling her."

He picked up something from the floor.

"Whatever happens Jason and I will always be here for you." Shane said. He handed me my drawing sheet and left the room.

I stared at the door, amazed at Shane's sensitivity, and shook my head disbelievingly. I looked down at the sheet of paper that I was supposed to show Alex.

It read: '_I love you_'

* * *

Woop done re-writing the first two chapters! Don't forget to read and review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. I think I kind of made Nate too "love sick" (haha JONAS reference xD) but from what I think Nate would be the kind of guy who would fall hard for a girl especially if that girl happened to be his best friend. I'm trying to keep them as OC as possible so please bear with me and maybe while you're at it give me some tips ;D

Before I go I have a question for you guys. What do you think of Nelena "reconnecting"? There's been quite a few sitings and I'm happy that they're friends again but do you want nelena back or not? I personally don't really mind if they go back together and I just really like the pairing cause they have such great chemistry (imo) so yeah! Leave a review and tell me what you think! (of both the story and my nelena question :D)

Bye! :)


End file.
